A dormir afuera
by The-Queen-Nasuda
Summary: Despues de haber abandonado a seto y a su hijo Danielleer hace dos años y un dia Joey vuelve con Ramses en busca de una segunda oportunidad, pero tal vez el que ahora no este dispuesto a perdonar sea Seto. *Yaoi*


**Notas capítulo:**

_Continuación de 'Hace dos años y un día'. Espero que les guste, esto es para los que querían que Joey se quedara con Seto después de ese fic. Creo que con este songfic, el cachorro se redime después de la trastada que hizo en 'Hace dos años y un día', disfrútenlo. _

**Advertencia:** Yugioh no es mio lamentablemente, pertenese a su respestibo autor TTTT

**A dormir afuera**

Joey no sabía qué iba a hacer si Seto lo rechazaba. Ahora se daba cuenta del horrible error que había cometido al abandonar a Seto. Odiaba su frialdad, lo amaba tanto que le destrozaba no tener su atención y que este siempre estuviera en la empresa.

Por eso deseó desesperadamente tener aunque fuera un poco de amor. Y cuando Duke, su antiguo amigo, se lo ofreció a manos llenas, él se sintió en la gloria; y cuando se quiso dar cuenta, ya estaba embarazado de Ramsés y todo había llegado muy lejos.

Tuvo miedo, pánico de la reacción de Seto. Se había dado cuenta de su error, pero necesitaba escapar o Seto lo obligaría a abortar a su bebé que no tenía culpa de nada.

Por eso huyó con Duke y dejó a Daniel atrás, con Seto. Pensaba regresar, por su hijo y tal vez por el perdón de Seto, pero antes necesitaba que su bebé naciera. Sabía que Seto, si lo veía con Ramsés ya en brazos, tal vez lo perdonaría.

Tal vez perdonaría su horrible error y lo dejara regresar, y entendiera que lo que hizo fue por falta de atención.

Por su loco carácter.

Pero cuando Ramsés nació, su vida se convirtió en un infierno, Duke no era lo que parecía: era un hombre maltratador y peligroso. Lo mantuvo a su lado bajo la amenaza de hacerle daño a él o a Ramsés. Después de mucho intentarlo, Joey lo convenció de meterse a un programa de rehabilitación.

Entonces luego de eso lo convenció de que lo dejara ir a buscar a Daniel para traerlo a su lado.

Sus verdaderas intenciones eran ver a Seto, ver su reacción y la de su hijo.

Y lo había conseguido. Obviamente Seto no le había dado el niño. Pero había podido ver en su reacción dolor, sobre todo al ver a Duke y a Ramsés. Y eso le dio esperanzas a Joey de que tal vez aún lo amara.

El más difícil era su hijo, notaba el dolor y el odio de Daniel hacia él y hacia Ramsés. Pero su hijo pequeño era una ricura que sin duda conquistaría el duro corazón de su Niisan, y él pensaba hacer la lucha por volverlos a recuperar a ambos: a su esposo, porque Seto Kaiba aún era su esposo, y a Daniel, su hijo mayor.

_**No golpees tan fuerte  
no ves que es muy tarde y duermen los niños.**_   
_es que tu no sabes que ha cambiado el tiempo _

_y yo siento frío _  
_**mira el reloj, pues que no te das cuenta que **_

_**son más de las cuatro**_  
_abre la puerta que quiero volver_

_para siempre a tu lado_  
_**qué te ha cambiado que ahora vuelves, qué te pasa, **_

_**es que olvidaste hoy las llaves de su casa  
a dormir afuera hombre de la noche, a dormir afuera  
hombre de aventuras, **_

_**si te fuiste hace un año con él, **_

_**ahora que buscas, **_

_**a dormir afuera hombre de la noche **_

_**a dormir afuera, hombre de aventuras, **_

_**si te duele el alma que él te cure, **_

_**o si crees en Dios, que Dios te ayude... **_

Joey lo sabía. Sabía bien de la posibilidad de que Seto, con su fiero orgullo, ese orgullo intachable y soberbio de él, lo rechazara, pero eso no hacía que le doliera menos.

Lo había intentado, pero Seto estaba más dolido de lo que él pensaba y no estaba dispuesto a perdonarlo.

De momento Joey estaba con Ramsés en la casa de Yugi y Yami, quienes con su pequeño Yamiel le habían ofrecido refugio. Pues Joey no quería volver con Duke, temía su reacción violenta.

Pero más que eso, temía al dolor en su corazón. Al saber que a lo mejor ahora Seto lo había olvidado en brazos de otra u otro.

Se le retorcían las entrañas sólo de imaginarse a Daniel, su pequeño Daniel, llamando madre o pa' a alguien que no fuera él.

Pero sabía bien que no tenía ningún derecho. Que el error había sido suyo. Había sido él quien había abandonado su casa y su hogar por un poco de engañoso cariño, que se volvió en una horrible pesadilla, que lo único que le dejó bueno fue a su pequeño Ramsés, una copia de él con los ojos verdes.

- Oh, Ramsés, ¿qué voy a hacer?

Sollozó Joey apretando a su bebé entre sus brazos. Ramsés tomó su cara con sus diminutas manitas y lo besó en la mejilla, no le gustaba que su papi llorara.

_**No golpees tan fuerte **_

_**que estas no son horas, **_

_**ni esta es ya tu casa  
**__quiero hablar contigo, _

_es sólo un minuto, sólo una palabra  
__**cuando tuviste que hablar **_

_**preferiste marcharte en silencio, **_

_**y en una carta dejaste el adiós **_

_**del cobarde perfecto  
**_

Seto observó a Daniel jugar. A su hijo le hacía falta su pa', por muy dolido que estuviera por el abandono de este y la llegada de Ramsés.

Tal vez, después de todo, debía darle a Joey una oportunidad. Una sola. Una oportunidad y pasar por alto su orgullo. Podía perdonar al crío ese... después de todo era muy parecido a Joey y no tenía la culpa de nada, pero si Duke Devlin o su simple sombra volvía alguna vez a su vida o a la de Joey, su rubio perro lo iba a lamentar grandemente, y no sólo él sino también su crío y el de ese desliz.

Sí, iría a buscar a Joey para decirle que le daba una, una sola, oportunidad más.

Pero cuando llegó con el faraón, su enano y el enano recién nacido, se encontró con una noticia muy desagradable.

_déjame entrar _

_quiero contarte lo que siento__  
__**amigo mío... ya no creo **_

_**en tus cuentos, **_

_**a dormir afuera hombre de la noche, **_

_**a dormir afuera hombre de aventuras, **_

_**si te fuiste hace un año con él, ahora qué buscas, **_

_**a dormir afuera hombre de la noche, **_

_**a dormir afuera hombre de aventuras, **_

_**busca otro lugar una calle cualquiera, **_

_**a dormir afuera, a dormir afuera,  
porque aquí en mi cuarto alguien me espera**_

Según Yami y Yugi le pudieron explicar, Duke había aprovechado que ellos no estaban ya que habían llevado a Ramsés y a Yamiel a ponerse una vacuna al pediatra, y Joey había quedado sólo en la casa, cuando Duke había llegado y lo había golpeado y violado hasta que lo dejó moribundo, y si no lo mató fue porque ellos llegaron y Yami casi lo mató a él.

Seto sentía que el corazón se le destrozaba mientras Yugi le contaba lo que en verdad había sido la vida de su cachorro.

Fue con Joey, se lo llevó a su casa, pero los médicos le advirtieron que no sobreviviría. Sólo tres días, pudieron estar juntos, tres días en los que Joey volvió a sonreír y sólo le pidió una cosa... "Cuida de Ramsés"... Seto no tuvo corazón para negarse y así murió su adorado cachorro.

El corazón de Seto se endureció, se arrepentía de no haber perdonado a Joey y haberlo de ese modo salvado de Devlin, a quien hacía mucho había mandado a matar en la cárcel.

Pero ver a Ramsés día a día, como este crecía y a excepción de sus ojos verdes, cada día se parecía más a Joey, era más de lo que podía soportar Seto, así que terminó mandándolo a un internado, lejos, sin saber las consecuencias que acarrearía más tarde haber separado a los dos medios hermanos (Daniel y Ramsés).

Cada noche Seto se iba a dormir y expulsaba el recuerdo de su cachorro, lo expulsaba porque si no, sentía que iba a morir. Y cada noche, luego de expulsar el recuerdo de su rubio hermoso, Seto dormía con su compañera inseparable, esa compañera que lo esperaba cada noche en su cama... La soledad.

_**a dormir afuera, a dormir afuera,  
porque aquí en mi cuarto alguien me espera**_

Fin

(En cursiva, la canción _A dormir afuera_ de Pimpinela.)


End file.
